


Flawless

by Catlady2457



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: FIx It, Happy Ending, M/M, Poor Eggsy, this idea has been haunting me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlady2457/pseuds/Catlady2457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a doll, you are flawless<br/>But I just can't wait for love to destroy us"<br/>- The Neighborhood, Flawless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey. So, this movie is ruining my life. I was hartwin trash before I even left the theatre. This is my contribution to the fandom. go easy on me ya?

A month has gone by since the fiasco with Valentine and that day at the church in Kentucky. Things aren't getting any easier for Eggsy. Given the circumstances of the whole situation, he hasn't had much time to grieve. Eggsy was granted the role of the new Galahad while Merlin was doing his own job and fulfilling the role of Arthur when needed. Valentine left one hell of a mess to clean up. Eggsy was doing okay. He had Roxy and she was being the best mate he could ask for. But, dammit, he missed Harry. He hated that the last conversation they had was Harry disappointed in him. He hated that he wasn't there in Kentucky to help. He had so many emotions about this whole fucked up situation but no way to let them out.

  
One night Eggsy was looking for some solace at the bottom of a bottle of gin. In his buzzed stupor he pulled out his phone and pulled up Harry's contact information. He didn't know why he still had this. The phone was no doubt wiped when they picked up Harry's body. He just couldn't bring himself to delete it. Eggsy knew it was stupid and maybe even immature but he was going to hold on to everything that was left of Harry. At least for now. Eggsy pulled up their text message conversation. He flipped through it briefly, missing the times when he could send Harry stupid jokes about Merlin or the other recruits. He found himself typing a new message.

  
**To: Harry**  
_I miss you_

  
Right after Eggsy hit send he dragged his hand over his face. What had gotten into him? Harry won't get these messages. He must really be losing it. On the other hand, if his phone is gone, who cares? There are things Eggsy still needs to say to Harry. Honestly, he could have much worse coping methods. Eggsy gets up and goes to his room. Clearly, the gin was making him worse than usual. He just needed to sleep it off. He puts his phone on his nightstand, takes his shirt off and climbs into bed. As he lay there he reasons it's not as crazy as it seems and honestly, he feels a bit better after sending just that one message. Eggsy rolls over and grabs his phone. He types out one last message before going to sleep.

  
**To: Harry**  
_G'night Harry._

  
The next morning Eggsy's head is pounding. Shit, how much did he drink? He rolls out of bed and heads for the shower. He makes a mental note not to do that when he has work the next day. Eggsy drags getting ready and is cutting close to being late. Just living up to the Galahad name, he thinks as he picks up his phone. When Eggsy unlocks his phone suddenly he remembers the night before very clearly. His heart jumps at seeing the text conversation open. Man, did he drink too much or what. He exits his text messages and puts his phone in his pocket. With that Eggsy is out the door and on his way into work.  
The day seems normal enough. Morning briefing was short and to the point. Merlin has so much on his plate, he can't stand around in meetings all day. Eggsy moves on with his assignment. At this point, everyone is doing their best to help clean up the mess Valentine left behind while remaining anonymous. Not the easiest job. Halfway through the day, Merlin calls Eggsy and asks him to come see him.

  
"Afternoon, Galahad"

 

  
"Percival" Eggsy says with a nod.  
"Eggsy, I don't want to ask you to do this, but I'm afraid I just can't do it. Harry had some personal affects that were here in HQ and someone needs to go through them. I would do it but Merlin seemed put off by just anybody taking the task on. I figured you could instead."

  
Eggsy's heart started beating rapidly. Of course he agreed that not any of these blokes could just go through Harry's things but, he already could barely get his mind off Harry as it was. Eggsy took a deep breath.

  
"I can do it." Judging by the look on Percival's face, he didn't deliver that as convincing as he could have. "It's fine, I can. I can't say I disagree with Merlin on this one."  
Percival smiled a little. "Thank you, Eggsy. I appreciate it."

  
In all of this, Eggsy knew that Merlin felt Harry's death just as deep. If not more, actually. They had been friends for years, working side by side. Merlin was handling this far better than he was. Percival told him where he could find Harry's things and Eggsy started off towards the room. A part of him was glad to have an excuse to sit and let his mind wander to Harry and the parts of his life he didn't know. The other part of him knew this would hurt. Eggsy got to the room and saw the boxes in the corner. There were a couple ties, a mug or two, newspaper clippings of headlines. No doubt Harry was looking to add them to his collection at home. Seeing some of Harry's old things, Eggsy felt that tightness in his chest. He pulled his phone out. He felt silly but it didn't matter. He pulled up Harry's text conversation again.

  
**To: Harry**  
_I wish I had the balls to tell ya when you were here..._

  
If there was one regret in Eggsy's life, it was not telling Harry about his feelings. Eggsy had though about it. A couple times it almost came tumbling out of his mouth. But he was worried. He thought it inappropriate for a recruit to come onto their mentor. He didn't know if he would lose his opportunity or be disqualified. That day when Harry took control of the taxi and brought him to his house, he was gonna do it. He had nothin' left to lose. He had already lost his spot with Kingsman, but it was obvious that Harry still cared. It was right on the tip of his tongue when Harry left him with a, "We'll finish this when I get back." And that day, he really truly thought Harry would come back. No doubt in his mind. Harry was too good to let Valentine get the best of him. But that's not how that day went. Eggsy watched as Harry lost control. And then he watched as Harry died. Thinking of that day made him sick. Eggsy felt his eyes start to sting as he continued to dig through the box of Harry's things. He picked up his phone again.

  
**To: Harry**  
_I can't believe you didn't come back. How am I supposed to do this without you?_

  
**To: Harry**  
_You weren't supposed to die_

  
**To: Harry**  
_I love you Harry..._

  
Eggsy was full on crying now. He didn't care. It hurt to sit here in a pile of Harry's things but finally getting his feelings for Harry off his chest came with a sense of relief. It's not like Harry was seeing it. It's not like anyone was seeing it. But still, it made Eggsy feel just a little bit better.  
________________________________________  
Harry is on strict bed rest orders from Merlin. Apparently, being shot in the head is very serious. However, lately, he's having trouble sitting still. The night before he got the text messages from Eggsy. He was about to reply when Merlin smacked his hand.

  
"Did that bullet take a part of your brain with it? He doesn't know you're alive, but he will soon."

  
"Merlin, it would be perfectly reasonable if the bullet did take a piece of my brain" Merlin rolls his eyes, "Besides, wouldn't it be easier if he knew? He wouldn't be so sad all the time."

  
"If he knew you were here he wouldn't be doing any work. He would be by your side waiting until I let you out. So no. He is actually more productive without knowing."

  
Harry sighed. Arguing with Merlin was going to get him no where. He decided it was probably for the best that Eggsy be helping at HQ instead of here fussing over him. After all, there was quite the mess to clean up.

  
The next day, Merlin was at HQ. Meaning Harry was more bored than usual. He was sick of being in this hospital bed. He needed to get out and go for a walk at least. Harry sat up and stretched his legs. He wondered briefly if he would have a permanent headache because of this wound. Harry picked up a book that Merlin had brought him and began reading. About midday, Harry's phone chimed with an alert. He had another text message. Harry contemplated whether or not to reach for it. It was undoubtedly Eggsy. And with no Merlin to talk sense into him he might end up replying. He had trouble resisting the boy. While Harry was lost in his thoughts, the phone went off again. Then again. And again. Well how was he supposed to resist that. Harry leaned over and picked up his phone. 4 unread messages, all from Eggsy. Harry opened them up.

  
**From: Eggsy**  
_I wish I had the balls to tell ya when you were here..._

  
Harry blinked.. tell him what?

  
**From: Eggsy**  
_I can't believe you didn't come back. How am I supposed to do this without you?_

  
Harry began to think of how he hated when Merlin was right. He hated how hurt Eggsy was. He wished he could fix it.

  
**From: Eggsy**  
_You weren't supposed to die_

  
Harry sighed, "I know, Eggsy. I am sorry."

  
**From: Eggsy**  
_I love you Harry..._

  
Harry's heart all but stopped. Without a second thought, Harry was taking his IV out and getting up. His head hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. He could walk. Harry changed into normal clothes, grabbed his phone and headed for the exit. Next thing he knew, his phone was ringing. At first, he thought it was Eggsy but he knew better. It was Merlin.

  
"You'd be mad to think I didn't have it set up to alert me if you tried anything, Harry. Get back in bed and stay there." Merlin sounded tired.

 

"Merlin, I'm sorry to have caused you so much extra work, but I have to go. There is something very important Eggsy and I need to talk about."

  
Merlin sighed on the other end of the phone. "It's like havin' a couple of love struck teenagers around with the two of you I swear."

  
Harry pulled the phone away and looked at it, was he that obvious? As if Merlin could hear what he was thinking, he continued,  
"Yes Harry it is much more obvious than you think. For a spy, you did not do much to hide your feelings for the boy. And anyone could see the stars in his eyes when he looks at you. You two were hardly subtle."

  
Harry's headache is starting to get worse and he is blaming it on Merlin. "I'm sorry old friend, I'll come back as soon as I've sorted this out." With that he hung up.

  
When Harry arrived at HQ he suddenly remembered that no one except Merlin knew he was alive and that this was not going to be easy. With that thought, Harry went in a back way. After all, what's a spy headquarters without a secret entrance? Once he was in he started to wonder where Eggsy would be. He was obviously having somewhat of a breakdown, judging by the texts. So he had to be in private. Harry was walking down a hallway when he noticed a door cracked slightly. He peeked in and saw Eggsy sitting on the floor, sniffing and going through a box of his things. He took a deep breath in and opened the door.

Eggsy looked up and his jaw nearly fell off. Harry fucking Hart was standing in this room with him. Eggsy shut his eyes and opened them again. Positive he was hallucinating. Eggsy got up from the floor and walked towards Harry. He stopped right in front of him, still thinking he was having a very vivid hallucination.

  
"I got your texts..." Harry said. Eggsy wanted to laugh. Of all things. Then Eggsy had a moment of clarity where he remembered what he had texted and his eyes went wide. Eggsy started to sputter, thinking of a way to explain himself.

  
Harry shook his head and leaned down.

  
"I love you too, Eggsy" and before Eggsy could truly enjoy that sentence, Harry was kissing him. Eggsy grabbed onto the front of Harry's shirt. Definitely not hallucinating. They stood there and kissed until Harry pulled back.

  
"I'm sorry Eggsy, but I'm getting a bit dizzy." Just like that Eggsy noticed the bandage and came back to reality. He helped Harry over to a chair.

  
"What are ya doin' runnin' about like this? Ya got a bullet wound in ya head and they let you go where ya please?" Eggsy was thinking that for a man as smart as Harry this sure was dumb. But he couldn't bring himself to really be mad. He was so glad to see him.

  
"You are correct, Eggsy. I shouldn't be about. But I got your text and I couldn't sit there any longer. Not to mention Merlin is here so there was no one to stop me." Eggsy chuckled at that.

  
Merlin sure did have his hands full.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome. feel free to come scream about these two idiots with me on tumblr at felineladyy. <3
> 
> edit: THE ATTENTION THAT THIS IS GETTING MAKES ME NERVOUS. wow thanks guys the kudos mean a lot to me bless you.


End file.
